I can excuse evrything but bordem
by InsanityAndTheCat
Summary: The Night Class is bored so Kaori OC decides to help with that.
1. Chapter 1

There's no excuse to be bored. Sad, yes. Angry, yes. Depressed, yes. Crazy, yes. But there's no excuse for boredom, ever.

Konichiwa all this will be my first fan-fiction ever, the idea and story is a bit dodgy but tell me what you think, also I have added an OC and I'll give you a quick rundown on her and her life before getting on with the story. If you want me to go into depth about my OC and wright a story on how she got hear and so on and so forth then simply review. Thanks and if you spot any grammar or punctuation errors tell me as I'm not the best (HORRIBLE WITH IT) :)

Arigato for reading

Kaori Kuran

Hair: Brown (Like all Kuran's) that just reaches hips, light waves and curls, fringe is in straight bangs

Eyes: Crimson, kind of like soft red wine (same as Kuname)

Belongs to: Cross University, Night Class

Age: 18 years

Height: 176

Level as a vampire: pure blood

Family: Haruka (father), Juuri (mother), Yuuki (sister), Kuname (brother-twin), Youskai (brother- fiancé)

Hobbies: Riding, reading (manga – you see how me and Takuma are best friends ;)), archery, cooking and anything that results in me not being board.

Description: Being Kuname's identical sister I pretty much look exactly like Kaname but a girl version (**A/N: Ahh well derr!). **I transferred to Cross Academy under my older brothers request (pfft more on the verge of force) due to his constant travelling. Youskai is 21 and runs all the main things for the head of the Kuran family leaving Kuname with whatever he can't do and me to sit around bored as hell. Upon moving to Cross Academy I have become close friends with everyone especially Rima, Senri and my childhood friend Takuma.

Well that's about it (all that I can think of at the moment), like I said before if you want me to wright a story about Kaori then simply say :). Arigato and please review I don't mind if it's a complaint or anything else... ENJOY.

I do NOT own Vampire Knight or any of it characters, I only own my OC's ~ Kaori Kuran and Youskai Kuran (not really mentioned much in this story). But if I did ever meet the owner of Vampire Knight (Mitsuri Hino) I would go all fangirl on her (**A/N: wouldn't everyone!)** ;)

So with that lets begin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Im bored" Sighed Kaori as she fell onto the couch with a soft thud and stared bitterly at the plain ceiling.

"Is there ever a time you're not" Rima giggled, lifting her feet up and curling them underneath her dainty body away from the falling Kaori.

"Yes, when we're doing something that isn't boring" retorted Kaori, flinging a slender arm over her porcelain face. Why everyone has to be so boring on a Sunday evening is beyond me, she thought before turning her attention on Takuma who sat across from them reading a tattered book. "Ta-ku-maaaa" she sang in a voice that meant only one thing…trouble.

Takuma's eyes drifted up cautiously from his book and rested on the slumped form whose eyes glistened with mischief. "Yes Kaori, what is it?" he answered warily, internally cringing at the thought of her reply.

"What are all the others up to?" the mischievous look seeped into her voice as she spoke, already formulating her devious plan. Well if there all going to be a bunch of lazy-ass's and sit around on a perfectly good evening, when the suns at its lowest then I think I should give them a little _motivation, _Kaori's sly voice echoed through her head.

"Umm I believe Akutski and Hunabusa are in their room resting, Ruka is in her room shifting through her ever expanding closet for an outfit to wear tomorrow, Seiren is god knows where and Senri is sleeping-"

"OH HELL NO HIS NOT" screamed Kaori before flinging herself up the stairs with the effortless bounds of a vampire.

Rima and Takuma shared a worried glance before chasing after the childish Pure Blood.

Aww he looks so peaceful sighed Kaori before taking a run-up and pounced on the slumbering Senri with a slight 'ooof'. Takuma and Rima arrived just in time to see a wild blur go hurtling onto the sleeping form of Senri. With the snap of a neck the maroon haired boy bolted straight up into a sitting position letting out a light gasp before looking wild-eyed at the sniggering Kaori who lay across his lap.

"My apologies for my rudeness Kaori-sama but… WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Senri's sudden outburst had pushed Kaori over the edge and now she lay in a tangle of sheets gasping for air while clutching her aching sides.

"M…my...ap…apologies… Senri-kun but…you're not supposed…to…to be sleeping on…afternoons like this" She spoke between hysterical sniggers and gasps for oxygen. There was no way she was going to let people sit around being boring while the sun cast vibrant rays of blue and pink over the breathtaking sky for the next hour or so, they were going to make the most of it even if they couldn't go outside due to the Day Class student and their sports activities.

Senri still couldn't believe he had been assaulted by the daughter of the most respected Pure Blood lineage. Let alone the twin and sister of Kaname and Youskai Kuran, two of the most refined and esteemed people he knew. With a swift push Kaori lay sprawled on the floor as Senri groggily slid himself off the warm and beckoning bed and onto the cold harsh tiles which instantly sent shivers down his spine.

A faint giggle escaped the lips of Rima before she could supress it. Earning a deathly glare from Shiki, Rima turned away not trusting herself to stay keep her composer.

"What, what is it?" Growled Shiki looking Rima up and down

"It ah… well have you um… looked in the mirror" Rima suppressed yet another giggle before snatching her eyes away from Senri.

With that Senri's eyes flickered to the shining full length mirror that stood at Takuma's side of the room. What meet his gaze were wide eyes, pale face and dazed expression of a half-dressed boy who stood tangled in the web of scented sheets. Sighing he shook his head in an attempt to fight the oncoming headache caused by Kaori's sudden attack, the headache was wining.

"Well Kaori may I know why you had to wake me up, let alone try and crush me" Goosebumps rippled over Senri's exposed skin as a slight breeze ruffled his hair.

"It's simple" Smirked Kaori, "I have an_ idea_"

Rima's eyes locked onto Kaori's searching for any hint on what the oncoming torture could be, but only found the once mischief in her eyes turning in to evil smirk.


End file.
